The Golden Scepter
by Mister Walker
Summary: CAP 3 UP! Percy and Annabeth finally return to summer camp together, but some outsiders visit that summer promises to be unforgettable.
1. The oath

Hello, this story is in the Spanish forum, but as I saw some boys and girls of the English fandom read and translate your comments I decided to start to submit it here too.

hope you like it! : D

* * *

**"Prologue"**

_Mount Olympus, May 15_

All the gods, goddesses and lesser creatures wandered the streets of bronze and marble porches with columns, balconies gold and green braceros Greek fire, ambrosia traders and arms dealers, nymphs modeling in trees and coquettish nymphs circling ponds, satyrs with their music delighting passers swarming lesser gods and temples and palaces.

Life seemed to pass monotonically in the Eternal City, not realizing the important meeting Olympic Gods were taking place in the great temple of Zeus.

And amid the tumult in the streets one major figure, but powerful, calmly walked toward the home of his brother wearing a Hawaiian shirt classic blue with white sheets and prints khaki Bermuda shorts, when suddenly someone approaches you from behind trying to blend into the crowd to surprise, which seemed to work because his victim did not seem to notice anything, until finally about to fall on this he turns his striking green eyes pointing up.

-Do you think you're doing, Ares?! - He questioned the god of war.

-Just walking, hehe laughed as he adjusted the collar of his black biker jacket cynically.

Poseidon scoffed.

-Who walks the streets with sword in hand, he said sarcastically pointing hand gun and that minutes earlier had balanced on his head.

-This ... just kidding-it excuse.

-Your jokes are not funny-god replied the sea. -My brother called you too?! - Asked.

Regaining his composure, both became serious.

-I want now-Poseidon said again. -The winter solstice is over-

Ares scratched his head, as if trying to articulate some words amazing thing for someone who prefers slash before speaking.

'Maybe your brother would skate coconut scoffed.

Poseidon frowned when he suddenly felt a sudden heat stroke beside a column flaming both lit and after a second of it came a young woman wearing a vest more coffee fabric similar to that used by outstanding teachers in universities, on a gray blouse and khakis.

-Athena ... - babbled both.

The goddess of wisdom and war tucked a strand of her loose blond hair behind her ear before the indifferent response of his colleagues.

-Although I resent insult my father ... You're right, to the surprise of Poseidon said.

-Kidding?! - Swallowed him.

-Now sometimes I have time right-praised Ares.

-Shut-Athena told.

Ares started to giggle for the hassle of it and disregard it.

-Well, I guess we'll find out, 'he added Poseidon.

The two gods began to walk toward the temple of Zeus, leaving behind the goddess who kept scratching his chin thoughtfully and while they reminded him that she did not expect to have left a bad feeling.

The great hall of the Olympians. 2 hours after

In the large circular room where lay the thrones of the Olympians, the owners took their respective places by the huge circular table invoked for the occasion.

And while waiting for the appearance of the most important deity, the Olympians were entertained ... Ares played with his knife poking around his fingers, Apollo babbling incomprehensible rhymes and then scoring those that could be useful for the occasion, Aphrodite Demeter boasted its charms before and Persephone, Hades even who had been called too ... in his little throne of bones and black smoke a little lower than the rest did not seem too boring, probably because he was a surprise even to the fact that we could leave the underworld for the third time one year, which caused him more intrigue to Athena.

-Hey stop thinking so much that I can almost smell like burning your hair-Aphrodite said.

-Maybe you should use your head occasionally Aphrodite Artemis said in defense of his partner.

The goddess of love is defended by arguing that girls who think much shrivel, which caused even more indifference on both those who came to share opinions.

-Worried about something I ask.

Athena glanced around the table, all the Olympians looked carefree but she felt as if she had forgotten something ... something very important.

-Artemis, you know what today is?! - Asked.

She cocked her head as though the question seems silly, strange in it.

May -15, why?! -

I do not mean day-she said. -But that is remembered today-

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment, and began acting in the same way that she, suddenly the same strange feeling began to bother her.

Before I could put the puzzle were the two main figures of the day, amid a thunderous storm cloud, the kings of Olympus: Zeus and Hera.

All other gods rose from their seats and gave them due reverence, Zeus raised his hand in salute ... looked quite seriously annoying, other Olympic noticed that there was something in his attitude had changed, it seemed much more serious and threatening than usual, beside Hera kept his head down as if he had offended or something waiting to be punished.

Athena's eyes widened, not the change in attitude of his father, but because she had finally remembered the time that seemed to be forgotten quickly began to feel very ashamed of herself and Hera, Poseidon and Apollo, as they had a very good reason to look like.

I suppose many of you know why I have called-Zeus said. -Although I forgot pretend-

Poseidon tried to hide his face with his hand, and Apollo both were acting like Hera, the other gods soon began to act in the same way all crestfallen. While watching the expression Hades defeated and ashamed of his brothers gods only reached to laugh sarcastically.

Athena thought and assumed his companions (AND Hades) also sensed what was coming. And all heard what his father would say ... heavenly

_It's time to fulfill ... oath ..._

* * *

_If there is an error ... is that I am translating with google translator. _

_SORRY ^^U_


	2. A hyena flying ruined my night

**CHAPTER 01**

_May 31. 6 months after the gigantomachy_

The clock struck 7pm and Percy would be late.

His room was a mess and in the midst of this chaos was his tuxedo and shoes, if not found and soon arranged in vain gigantomachy have survived because his girlfriend would kill him, luckily she had not yet come, since its mother and Paul did not give notice and because it was not his lust killer close ... it was not common Percy pay for gala events very often so I could overlook, but this time would be unforgivable.

And as he fastened the buttons of his shirt there was a knock at the door.

-Percy, you're ready, 'said Paul

-Even not, why?! - Wonder. - Annabeth? Already arrived?! - Exclaimed scared.

Paul laughed and responded negatively.

The heart almost gave a return to Percy as she adjusted her coat.

What is the reason for this?!.

The Goodie School where he studied would hold a new prom, but he was not interested Blofis new stepfather Paul convinced him to attend and to relax a bit, probably because everyone in his school began to see it as a kind of a weirdo given their little social life at school (and they were right), and for that dance had to go with a partner and Annabeth did not seem a bad idea, after all that had passed both could use some fun.

Finally after tying his white tie bow out of her room to the living room where her mother was waiting

Percy-Oooh! You look lovely, 'he said turning around to see it. -Paul brings the camera! - He ordered her new husband and their teacher while this barely had time to praise him for his good taste.

-If you say Mama replied, feeling a little uncomfortable about the lullabies she was on her shoulders.

Then her mother gave her a long, loving gaze for a moment ... which then became more uncomfortable.

-I have something on my face?! -

Few tears came to her eyes and Percy began to worry.

'Sorry son ... - he said. - ... Is that I feel we've wasted so much time-

Percy knew what he meant, nine months had been missing in action in the Roman camp, and then embark on an expedition suicide together another 5 friends and his girlfriend, who almost did not live to tell, down to "hell", avoid war and fight another addition to make a decision that nearly ended life as we know it, but according Annabeth should now be able to enjoy some peace for a change since there are no enemies, but in the world of mythology nothing is sure ...

- ... Now that I think should have arrived, he thought.

As if having read your mind the sound of the doorbell woke him.

Sally smiled mischievously and went to open the door.

Since that encounter with Aphrodite was the goddess of love in his limousine in the desert three years ago, Percy believed that anything more beautiful in his life ... until his girlfriend walked in the door of his house, wearing a dress Annabeth turquoise velvet one piece that ran from his right shoulder to the knees, and a shawl short of the same color but lighter than the dress, heels walkable light gray, hair straightening partially deposited on the side on his left shoulder .

I can not believe that Rachel convinced me to use this, sorry she said as she entered the room. -I look like a giant neon tube-

I ask Percy looked like, but this seemed like hypnotized and Annabeth guessed that this is what Rachel expected to happen.

-Percy ... - called again. By looking at the closely watched as a small string of drool beginning to emerge from the corner of his mouth.

It was like going back to the past ...-Percy! - Exclaimed, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Leaving the boy trance rinse mouth while his girlfriend embarrassed sigh, had even makeup! The appropriate thing to come out but not too much to get attention, was incredible ... it looked like a million golden drachmas, then both turned to a corner of the room where Sally and Paul, and settled as a teacher and with camera in hand, stood enjoying the moment.

-I should buy a camcorder-Paul lamented.

-I think you forget something daughter-I talk someone behind us.

An elderly man who immediately recognized Percy wearing his felt jacket with leather patches on the elbows, not wearing his aviator cap but those bulging eyes covered with thick glasses gave him away.

-Mr. Chase! - Percy stammered surprised.

Levanto friendly hand in greeting and stepped to enter.

-It is a pleasure to meet you, Paul pointed out. Percy Sally and I talked a lot about you-

Mr. Chase flattered immediately asked if we had not counted on your tastes, Paul let in evidence that he did and had a brief introduction of 5 minutes about his work as a military historian, builder of models, aircraft collector and military antiques (especially aircraft), then I touch Paul to appear and finally seemed that both get along.

He was visiting New York speaking at the state university on the start of the U.S. Air Force and its first aircraft, when he learned of our plans decided it was time to meet you, Annabeth explained.

Percy began to feel a little nervous after hearing this.

-Percy Jackson ... I remember when you and your friends came three years ago to my house asking for help to save Annabeth said. And to see them together now I know that my daughter chose the right person-

Percy Annabeth separated and came to his father.

-Annabeth helped us a lot, he's smart and a great girl, Sally pointed. -Always be welcome in our family, 'said Paul.

Mr. Chase smiled with some excitement and then turned to her daughter.

-I understand, but I hope you do not forget that you have a father loves you very much and will always be proud of you no matter which path you choose-

Annabeth and Percy broke hastily way to embrace his father very excited. -Thanks Dad

And Percy ... - addressed him. - ... Take good care of my treasure-

Percy just nodded.

Sally I point it did not matter and try to put them together for photos.

-You look beautiful, 'he whispered quietly while posing for the photo.

Flash!

Thanks, but not my style-I point it with some discomfort.

Flash!

-But that does not mean you can not look even better than Percy stressed Aphrodite causing her to blush a little, but he did not notice.

Flash!

After Sally settle for the large number of photos taken finally were ready to leave, Paul took leave of her with a kiss, getting the promise of a delicious dinner would be waiting, the trio took the Prius the teacher and went toward the dance.

After 1 hour traffic. In the high school classroom Goode

A lot of well-dressed boys and girls flocked en masse by the double door entry of the enormous wealthy basketball court for the occasion, Paul then separated from the boys saying that I should meet with other teachers to control students, reminding them that was a prom so they had fun, Percy decided they could wait a bit to avoid the crowd the entrance but Annabeth would not have minded her dress maybe stretch a little so I could walk a little better, the lounge after checking into the input table and in the middle of the court.

Suddenly a couple of companions approached.

-Hello Percy-I salute a tall hair and brown eyes and perky but rugged look presumptuous and his dark blue suit jacket and light red tie.

-Hi Sean replied without much encouragement.

'But look who has come with the boy "call me" - said the tall boy companion. Dark-haired and blue-eyed with a lean and lanky with a worn gray suit and blue shirt but no taller than his friend above.

Annabeth did not pay much attention, but a bit intrigued him the nickname used to refer to it, although I had some suspicions.

-Chico calling me?! - Were questioned.

Then the boys explained that two years ago was seen attacking Percy one of the cheerleaders after having burned the music room, Annabeth remembered ... was when he and she were to have "the date".

I guess he did not pointedly defended him.

Both boys sighed. -That was decided by the school board and address high chestnut said.

-Although it not been for Mr. Blofis in your situation right now would be attending this dance-

Percy chance to counterattack using its verbal insult reminded his fellow ...

-By the way Sean, Do not you graduate this year? - Percy asked.

The boy put a bad face, as if Percy had been right,

-If not for your stepfather would-be excused. 'Besides who cares literature dumb, should eliminate that stuff is a waste of time-

'Very funny Jackson! - Said his friend raven in his defense. And who is your dance partner ... You sister? - Mocked.

They laughed, but Percy and Annabeth looked at as two accomplices.

I'm his girlfriend, she said.

Both were jaw dropped in surprise and turned to examine her from head to toe.

-Kidding?! - Said the first.

-Are you serious?! - Answer the second.

Percy and Annabeth held hands as evidence, to the disbelief of both, who could not believe that they say: A bomboncito as she could go out with someone like Jackson even tried to woo her with some compliments, but she convinced them that no come to understand as much as he did Percy, luckily decided not to question him about the mysterious nine months that went missing thanks to the great sense of persuasion that his stepfather used to them and address of your school, finally decided to leave them alone so decided to continue the party ...

Soon all were seated on chairs to see the graduation ceremony hard not too, Paul was among the teachers who congratulated the new graduates with their diplomas, and while the boys paraded before some parents, both began to speak.

-By the way, how are you doing in school I ask.

-Nothing special ... - Annabeth said. - ... I got a project with ten virtual architecture and dimensions, my teacher says I'm the next Frank Gehry-

Percy just managed to say a 'Go', and said that he too would graduate next year ... if the gods allow it, Annabeth reminded him that with all the time he was out he's lucky not to repeat the year, the said he was "lucky" if flames thankfully receive a one-month intensive course by her stepfather to take a test recovery with 80% of the mark required for grade then yes, I had waaaaay luck.

At least Annabeth had a future in sight, on the other hand Percy had no idea what I wanted to be, for the time was content to live to adulthood, something he thought unlikely ... but after surviving an epic battle in new york, fall into hell and a war waged in the heart of Greece could afford to dream ... with a morning Annabeth took my hand out of its reverie, and Percy knew that by the time that was what All he needed.

After the act ... both took some refreshments, when one of the girls still dressed in her ceremonial dress and cap them points his camera.

-Say whiskey?! -

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other as if waiting for the approval of another, both at the end smiling and posing for the photo, but the girl with orange hair, freckled face was strange to see how Annabeth lets her hair tied in his side leaving it loose on on his back and Percy deranged hair with her hand, the girl asked them what they were doing and they replied that they wanted to be seen as they really are: two boys of 17 years enjoying a party.

Finally it was time for the main part and everyone went to center court orders lounge and DJ boys girls took her hand and waist respectively and slid down the track with soft and careful steps, Annabeth and Percy took it calmly meditating on things.

-You have improved, she said. -You do it better than Westover-

Percy smiled remembering that time four years ago when both along with his newly resurrected friend Thalia would help Groover with two new demigods in the academy of the same name, except for the part where he was kidnapped by a manticore everything went very well.

-Paul I recommended a few classes-

-Another new facet of Mr. Blofis I know, 'she said.

-To say the least, replied to the beat of the rhythm of dance.

Summer-will soon begin again-she said again.

At the change of pace they parted hands fastened remaining before returning to be near.

-It is true that Clarisse and Chris and formalized their relationship-

This time it was the turn of the daughter of Athena laughing.

At least that's what Chris says, you know Clarisse explained stepping forward to change the rhythm of the music. -It is likely that this is the last year living in the camp-

Percy tried to imagine the giant Ares daughter sharing an apartment in the Bronx with her boyfriend to work day and night doing chores, but hey this summer turned 18 and it was normal at last follow his path, which led him to think of himself again ... and his girlfriend also clear, soon they would also meet 18 so that it would be high school seniors ends starts high school, then college ...

-Percy! - Annabeth exclaimed at her look thoughtful.

Poseidon's son apologized to her for thinking too much, which resulted gracious to his girlfriend could not help laughing ... and the silver light of the reflectors mixed with the moonlight filtering through the top window of the room his face seemed to shine like snow on a sunny winter morning or crystalline reflection of a river on a summer day ... and thought that Annabeth could not look more beautiful, so when the piece ended on just her dancing with a kiss while a rain of red and blue balloons fell on people with a form that said "Congratulations graduates of 2012" and that she responded appropriately.

The party was over and Paul had to finish some chores dance before returning home together, so we decided to walk around the gazebo near Rockefeller until we finished off the Greek shaped golden statue on a pedestal high Source Jumping water Annabeth and Percy sat on a bench in front and back to it to rest, Paul's look in a bit so I have time for both, it would have been great for Percy ... if not why just get started feel something strange, as if an icy breeze caressed her neck whispering dangerously, try to ignore it and concentrate more on their moment alone.

-Look at that statue, I point out. I thought that almost all the sculptures in New York were activated when we defended the Empire State-

'Maybe this was not thrilled Annabeth said.

Then he could say he was lucky-river.

-Percy ... it's just a statue

Percy should have felt a little embarrassed, but instead was concerned ... that feeling of breeze on your neck is not going, seemed to grow more intense, looked over his shoulder, but there was nothing but the source, the statue and the huge Rockefeller Building.

-By the way, I met Grover at the Central Park of surprise

Annabeth moved quickly, was natural since we had not seen our friend satyr in a while ... to distract attention nymphs told him that told him what they heard from some nymphs who commented about the Athena Parthenos owls, amid dazzling the main courtyard of the temple of Athena in Olympus and its bright and light filled living magic around the west side of Mount Olympus that was the site where stood the house of his mother, causing a huge blush on his face ... and good reason because since recovered the famous statue of Athena, the greatest pride of Greece, had become a celebrity for your cabin, camp, and every mythological creature, all his brothers and sisters (especially Malcolm) not left to throw compliments for their great intelligence, courage and incredible insightful value to overcome the trials and with a broken ankle!.

Suddenly she felt flattered and began to babble endlessly many words concerning those who lived difficult moments but keeping some sad sorry for her captor, the hole in the room, the abyss of spiders, Arachne ... but his voice seemed silenced, until only saw his lips move.

Percy ...

He heard the chill breeze whisper blowing in his neck, and even more worried that this knew his name ... which they eventually learned to take it as a bad sign.

Percy Jackson ... ...

Audible voice clearly as a soft hissing like a snake, Percy began to look at her where it came from but there seemed nothing in front to the sides or behind.

Percy Jackson ... The chosen!.

The icy breeze coming from her neck now it was blowing from above ... Annabeth to see that this was no longer paying attention I try to call your attention when she suddenly felt a gale that divided the turquoise shawl she wore to detach from his shoulders.

Both were seen in the eyes and then looked up to notice a huge hairy figure long apparently fell on them just in time to escape a leap ahead as the bank and the edge of exploding Leaping water source under the weight of something landing, water jets and a few bits of debris splashed over her elegant clothes turning his head to see a huge creature with the body of a panther and raven head glowing red eyes and a very sharp peak completely covered feathers with wings and a serpent's tail.

-Oooh ... Damn! - Percy stammered.

The Hippogriff answered his speech with a powerful and ferocious squawking bird.

_**continue ...**_

* * *

_I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIC, INSPIRE ME IN A LITTLE KNOWN FACT BUT VERY INTERESTING OF MYTHOLOGY KNOW ABOUT IT BUT LATER, ENJOY READING THIS STORY TO WRITE IT AS I enjoy it._

_Be located chronologically HISTORY AFTER THE SECOND Gigantomaquia ... YES! RIORDAN THAT IS NOT YET OVER THE INCLUDE BUT WANTED CHARACTERS IN IT, SO FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST THREE BOOKS OF THE SAGA OF SPOILERS WILL OLYMPO!._

_UNTIL NEXT._


	3. I get a new nickname

**CHAPTER TWO**

The icy breeze coming from her neck now it was blowing from above ... Annabeth to see that this was no longer paying attention I try to call your attention when she suddenly felt a gale that divided the turquoise shawl she wore to detach from his shoulders.

Both were seen in the eyes and then looked up to notice a huge hairy figure long apparently fell on them just in time to escape a leap ahead as the bank and the edge of exploding Leaping water source under the weight of something landing, water jets and a few bits of debris splashed over her elegant clothes turning his head to see a huge creature with the body of a panther and raven head glowing red eyes and very sharp peak completely covered feathers with wings and a serpent's tail.

-Oooh ... Damn! - Percy stammered.

The Hippogriff answered his speech with a powerful and ferocious squawking bird.

Annabeth just recovered from the surprise and saw the monster and stammered.

-That's a hippogriff ...! -

The beast returned to squawk.

-More like a hyena flying! - I reply.

The hippogriff spread his wings letting me know their intentions and before he could react pushed his girlfriend to the side just as the hyena became a dark blur to take off, four seconds after Percy left the ground at breakneck speed to the Rockefeller building, the broken fountain with the statue Greek style and Annabeth were hundreds of feet below, but his attention turned to his arm which pressed the beast in its claws while wearing it there which will pain began to forget that hideous shape was several blocks from where he was to finally stop the Chrysler Building ...

Technically the cock I throw on the ledge of a roof round curves, forget the pain as soon as I land to concentrate on holding the building as a leech to not fall to inevitable death in terror as the monster lands on feet his head on another ledge above, do not expect too much to pounce on its prey and Percy could not do that back on the ledge while reviewing his clothes trying to find Riptide, faucet advanced rapidly digging his sharp steel claws in bricks to give support while walking, for when Percy finally sack and uncapped his pen was on death's head hawk that decorated the corner of the ledge where I was with a great view of the city, which in any other situation in which his skin was not at risk, would have enjoyed.

- Back! - Percy yelled trying to tap heard threatening to little effect, even if the tap had known that his prey was beginning to suffer from a severe case of acrophobia this would be over a few seconds.

Percy stumbled back a bit to give a step back as the creature screamed again, and the victim began to feel again the icy breeze on your neck ... Percy realized the faucet was speaking.

The chosen ... But not for long ...

In what he meant by that! Percy wondered, but his head spinning vertigo as a wheel of fortune does not help you think clearly, in any case constantly shouted "Survive first, think later". Griffin took a further step completely closing in preventing back the way you came and escape, his beaked mouth dipped baba yarns where the victim was standing now was now caught between his claws and a drop of at least 200 meters Percy wanted at that time to have Blackjack close but there was nothing to do but there was only one way out ... and it was forward, I could not wait for surely Annabeth was about 10 blocks away and still had to climb the 77 floors between them and unless you have some other source down the road with at least 4 feet deep at least I'd be dead by then as if he jumped or stop devouring.

Percy took a deep breath and concentrated on a fixed point, then ran forward.

Quickly tap extension cord neck with its beak looking attacked but Percy smash aside a riptide hit almost immediately raised his right paw tap ready to destazarlo and this time his weapon would not protect him, but instead of use lay back to fall just above the puddle of drool that had left winged hyena seconds before and with a little magic use to slide under your tummy, but not unscathed this bold move because the tap achievement in his right shoulder hurt to touch him with his claws, having slipped below to finish behind him and despite the sharp pain in your shoulder quickly rose before the beast managed to turn around and made two deep cuts on their wings .

The beast screamed in pain and then flip loaded with anger and even disposed to pounce upon its prey.

-Far as you go! - Percy exclaimed.

The hippogriff would lanzársele up when Percy raised his sword and nail squarely on the neck of the statue causing a crack that added to the great weight of the beast resulted in the base of the eagle's head was torn carrying the statue and to tap into his fate, after hearing as the cry of the hyena fierce flying height choke on a moment sat on the ledge to rest a while, when the pain subsided a bit his mind began to work again while the sound of the impact on the street flooded his ears.

-The chosen one?! - Thought.

It is true that before that made sense ... and then went back to have it when he was chosen by Hera / Juno for the exchange program for demigods and then when we fight in Olympus with our "friends" Romans, but as his life demigod had taught him all the answers come before your time ... which annoyed him a little truth.

But suddenly his muscles tensed when it turned to icy breeze blow you in the neck.

Good job ... for now.

'I think it's time to get off of here, he thought.

* * *

Annabeth ran desperately after lose track of the Hippogriff that took her boyfriend from the Rockefeller, although his brain told him that Percy was able to fend off the monster, his heart kept agitated worried ... and that is the truth of truths is that both had been through a lot, both agreed that it was time to have some peace, they deserved it.

But the life of a demigod is never easy, she knew from experience ... girl ran away from home when Annabeth thought she had no future, until he meets a group of young people like her that would change his life, became a great friend of his, he thought he was in love with one of them and formed a great bond of friendship with the other ... Thalia, Luke and Grover had taken to his new home, but the subsequent arrival of another young age that his life would be complete ... and although at first he felt the same aversion that spiders eventually discovered that those little distracted her for the wonderful person he was, lived great things together, they faced the same large and dangerous monsters and had bled together in the battlefield countless times.

That dislike turned into friendship and eventually into love.

Annabeth along with Percy felt that I could overcome any obstacle and overcome any enfrentase that the titanium and gigantomachy were proof of that ... and after beating Gea had the luxury of thinking about a bright future for him, and that is the only thing that mattered ...

And that is why desperate entered the porch toward the Chrysler Building elevator, but to his surprise that it opened a few feet to get let out who I was looking.

-Percy! -

This raised his head as if he renewed her strength, she'm a little scared to see that this piece of cloth pressed against his right shoulder some shade or napkin in his way to stop the bleeding, although a little more Beyond his chest had a few spots of blood.

Before I could answer she lunged to hug him worried.

-Are you okay?! -

The son of Poseidon with the voice cheerfully assured him he was fine, despite the anguished reaction she immediately showed who was at her side to be supportive, but it was still a little worried Percy reminded him leave, because they were already too much attention at the reception of Chrysler ... the secretary would ask if they needed an ambulance but both assured him with a gesture that would be fine.

They walked slowly down the street, Annabeth though still a bit worried, now felt a great relief ... this experience had reminded his journey to Tartarus, still had some nightmares of what he had seen, had been close to death many down there and blindly acknowledged that survived through luck, although she had been willing to give his life for him, which was shown just before the cave of Arachne, knew that Percy would not let her do it and probably would have the same deal with her ... he he had made it clear when they returned to reconnect.

Percy Annabeth approached felt warmly toward him with his good arm, his heart almost jumped with joy after watching the wound on his shoulder with some regret, the dangerous life they led could snatch any of them in an instant, and the thought of losing Percy ... was terrified. More even than his fear of spiders

Luke had already lost to Cronos was not going to lose him, too ... if I could not stop it.

Annabeth?! ... Earth to Annabeth

His words aroused in his mind, then realized that they were in Upper East Side, facing the sidewalk of the house of Percy, Paul Prius was parked behind him which meant that probably we sought and we found by which meant that we were stuck in some kind of mythological problem so it was best to go home and wait.

'I think I feel better, he told her as he pulled away to try to get into your hunting walking, maybe that would prevent his mother fainted from fright. I do not know about you but to me and made me hungry-

They both smiled, Annabeth started up the stairs of the porch he remembered to ask you something.

- Anything in particular you should tell me about your encounter with the monster?! -

Percy's expression was hard to describe, according to her and that he had learned when he was hiding but he tried to avoid looking at her focused so the view further down thing that intrigued a bit, another thing that intrigued even more when he saw that she began to blush

-What's wrong? - Asked.

-Is-what ... your-legs-Percy stammered as a stutterer then diverting the gaze and scratching his cheek. -Are ... attractive-Saying latter almost in a whisper barely audible making notice you had been watching the part of her dress that she had torn to run faster in the race for the Chrysler, now broken turquoise fabric of its legs and the other behind this stood showing perhaps more than it should.

A feeling uncomfortable but familiar among people his age was beginning to show.

If that had happened a couple of years before Percy probably would have taken a good solid blow to his skull, but instead one Annabeth redder than their mestizo camp shirt reminded him that they should go and not to worry over Sally.

Percy just smiled spellbound mind.

* * *

That night, despite the monster's attack, it was the best he ever had in his life so far despite the scolding he received from his mother for being late to a dance at your school with his girlfriend, but to get hurt a dance school with his girlfriend, it was not until later in their sleep.

I was standing in a dark corridor that seemed to stretch endlessly in front of him, a long way road for a couple of minutes to reach a double door, through it ran into a huge dark room with stone columns and recessed torches that stretched before him, and then it appeared to be a more intense blue flare the other torches that decorated the place floating in the middle of a great void, behind the double door you entered was gone so there was a where to go but forward, so hurry over, but the more I walked it seemed that the blue fire away.

Suddenly the whole room started shaking, stone columns cracked and collapsed while flashing three pillars appeared before him, emitting a blinding light and heat it repelled Blazing while seemed to be able to disintegrate at least attempt.

Come ... babbling with a brilliant voice to the right pillar appeared to take the form of a giant spread what appeared to be his hands like claws.

The other two figures gleaming imitated with the same threatening voice.

COME ...! The heat given off was getting scorching, Percy felt it would ashes so stepped back and started running, wall mysteriously he had entered another corridor was now more which he did not hesitate to escape.

He ran and ran as if his life was endangered, the hall stretched increasingly and endlessly while voices calling lightning continued. "Come, CHOSEN".

Finally a hole in the wall of the corridor served output mode which immediately crossed ... but stopped before falling by a huge cliff that led to a huge hole that he saw reminded him for years and for which Cronos made her first contact, but had voices and a mysterious force that tried to drag it to the bottom like the time and if it fall would be his fault, he turned to see if I still ...

... And in a blink the three pillars shaped like giant shiny rammed it as strength and throwing lightning speed.

And fell, fell waving his hands and legs desperate, then still, after stiff. Dying.

Percy woke almost desperate with a choking sensation in the throat, wiped his forehead beaded with sweat and breathe quietly to restore calm.

-Quiet ... - he told himself. - ... It's just a nightmare

After a while he calmed down and put his feet out of bed ... there was nothing to worry about, but rather should be excited because the calendar on your nightstand marked the July 1, summer began and the bright beams sunlight penetrating through the window it claimed.

After breakfast and grooming Paul took him and Annabeth Sally and her father followed them in another vehicle from the rear toward Long Island. At Camp Half-Blood.

In front of the hill with the hut on top surrounded by walls of trees and forests stopped, Mr. Chase said goodbye movingly of her daughter should return to California for making him promise that he would write and reminding you always welcome there, I remembered the words to me last night ... both had the future ahead and the unconditional support of our families, now the rest was up to us.

But then I began to remember my dream and tap the attack, and almost as if he sensed an evil presence I could almost whispering concern as he watched Mr. Chase getting in his car and pulling

"Come ..."

Percy began to shake his head discreetly

"Come ... Elected"

The voice seemed dizzy and out of his mind ... he felt as he took her hand.

-Percy! -

His vision blurred and cleared Annabeth concerned face brought him back to reality.

-What's wrong?! -

I smiled reassuringly to try getting it to look, but I knew it would clear doubts not that easy so shake hands with mine harder.

-Our friends await-

She smiled which calmed me and both rushed into.

_**Continued**_...


	4. We received an exchange of campers

**CHAPTER THREE**

They soon cross the porch of the big house through Thalia's tree, Peleus (red serpent dragon guarding the Golden Fleece) had grown a lot this past year, and reached half the height of the trunk breathing smoke black soot from his nostrils.

On the other side of the house and inside the portico was sitting in his chair Chiron moving mechanical front of a stool with a chess table and empty chair Mr. D at his side.

I raise a hand to greet peacefully trying to look surprised, which I miss.

Annabeth, Percy ... it's good to have them as early-

We can not help it, I said.

Chiron smiled, his face seemed to have more wrinkles than last year and there were little wrinkled bags under his eyes, he looked like someone who had gone through a crisis.

He worried something mister, I said.

- ... No, why do you ask?! -

There was a slight tone of seriousness in his voice trying to hide, plus they paused before answering, but maybe Percy thought he was not serious, this summer expected at least once everything goes smoothly , no monsters, no dangers ... not crazy and dangerous missions to save Olympus and a premature apocalypse world.

He wanted at least that summer was quiet.

-For nothing-

Annabeth turned to the camp watching the campers who lived throughout the year and some of those who spent their summers here began to walk around, then looked back at Chiron just when one of the ladies checkers move.

-Chiron, you ladies did not play anything?! - Asked.

But Percy was puzzled over the fact that the piece had been moved alone, that the change of board games I had.

-It was the idea of Mr. D-answered.

He said he could not be a better game than this, and asked if he knew Chiron chess.

-You should have seen his expression Chiron said, laughing. -Then he began to investigate more about the game, and ... well the rest history-

Percy saw the black Bishop moved alone and expelled from the board to the white queen of a good blow Chiron putting in check.

I knew you would do that! - Exclaimed triumphantly and then move his rook to his king side pawns and cornered by leaving him in checkmate.

If that game and was great on the big screen, live and direct view was even more great, it was what Percy thought without

-And Mr. D-Percy asked as he watched the black king fell to the ground as if he had been beaten.

I should have gone for days-of Olympus

Percy thought that surely the eternal mountain parties were divinely lit so Dionysus being the god of wine and the party could not miss, and the truth was not in a hurry to see it.

Suddenly a burst of black smoke from the metal chimney coming out of the cabin nine caught his attention.

-Why they'd take a look at Leo asked me. 'I've been watching him the last few months to avoid being all-bust

-We will go step-Percy said.

-Thanks ... Percy-

His voice is now heard wistful.

-Seriously is well sir! -

-That's right, Annabeth said.

Chiron smiled again making sure no problem, but his smile combined with his emaciated state reminded me of an old man comforts a grandson with his smile before he died.

'All right, if you say so

-We Percy told Annabeth.

* * *

Listening to Chiron both decided to go to Hephaestus cabin to keep an eye on Leo Valdez, the new signing and one of the demigods who fought last year on Olympus.

The cabin seemed nine future technological strength, reinforced concrete walls that replaced the brick that looked last year and leaving the ceiling fireplaces now seemed large industrial fire tube bouncing dark smoke all the time, the door was the same with gears but now he had added a digital panel with a palm-shaped indentation where each camper posed his way to identify to enter.

And now as we open this?! - Percy asked.

'I ... do not know! - Annabeth said.

On one side of the doorway a small screen with a trio of buttons on its base seemed to serve to call, so I press the middle.

The screen lit up and saw a picture of what appeared to be a workshop and a work table in the background with various electronic waste and scrap metal.

-Hello?! -

- What Hi! -

The brown face peered Leo Valdez quickly causing a small screen printing on both.

-Percy! Annabeth! Nice to see friends! - Responded with animosity.

-Hi Leo, we too glad to see you, Percy replied. -Could you open the door?! Chiron asked us that you waited for us an eye-

- But what they do here in the first place?! - We asked. -Still not summer-

Percy and Annabeth looked incredulous hoping it was another one of his jokes.

-Nah! Just kidding! Then I open-he said trying not to look too nervous which put us doubt whether his sense of time was intact.

After all Leo Valdez had become one of the campers at camp all year, after the battle on Olympus in which discovered the Archimedes secret workshop in Italy along with numerous plans and designs of thousands of inventions of his which he took with him to the camp as their spoils of war, as well as their mysterious and complex areas.

Chiron told us through the cards we sent Leo had unraveled many of the secrets of Archimedes, with which technologies to develop numerous inventions and machines of the cabin, and now that summer is finally going to see how used his confinement in the cabin nine.

For Percy was his first time in the cabin nine am amazed ... At first Annabeth had told him that the cabin was nothing more than the mechanized berths campers and fire tube down to the underground forge of Hephaestus campers , but now the place looked like the inside of a spaceship, power lines, conduits, panels of glossy and white neon lights on the ceiling in front of them now fire tube was an elevator in a glass pipe blindex .

We pressed a button and down, if Percy thought the cabin was impressive had not seen the workshop.

The place is like a hall of engineering saw the film Star Wars, workbenches were deployed from the metal walls clear as the top bunks, and each with compartments above and below them where campers could store your tools, forward and fund the armory of the future seemed a counter that unfolded and folded against the wall, as the compartments of a toolbox.

-Hello! - Leo received them wearing blue overalls with a wrench in hand.

-Leo, as you are?! - Ask Annabeth.

The boy wiped some dirt from the face and hair to look presentable.

-Here working ... - answered. - ... I was beginning development portable armor that takes like a normal garment but is activated with a snap-

-Awesome ... always wanted one, 'said Percy.

I see you've made a couple of changes ... - Annabeth said to Leo interrupts.

-Not only in the cabin nine female voice said beside her.

Nisa, the second counselor in charge approached us, taking up the same monkey that Leo was, only that she had cut the sleeves to his shoulders and had the open front end and a white shirt with v-neck.

-Also in the camp-

-What do you mean?! - Annabeth asked.

-It's better if you see for yourself-Nisa went on to say, then turned to Leo who was beginning to tinker with a couple of screws and a scrap bag of the pockets of his clothes.

-Hey Leo, why do not you go a while to get some fresh air and show them what you've done in recent months

Leo began to babble about ending modern retractable sword and shield invisible, but she came and patted her shoulder convinced him.

Leo gave reason while in a silly smile, the young daughter of Hephaestus turned to his bench not before saying goodbye to him winking with one eye, then this is turned to his friends.

-What was that?! - Le hinted Percy as they walked to the elevator.

Leo smiled as she blushed a little, which thanks to his dark skin did not reveal too much.

-Then I tell-

Annabeth smiled.

* * *

After leaving her things at your cabin, the first place they visited was the arena, arriving first thing they noticed was that the practice dummies and practice sandbags had been replaced by mild steel robots with lots of circuits that interconnected their joints, and a head covered with a Greek military helmet and armor on the torso and a sword in his hand, instead of the sandbag had what appeared to be a post with multiple appendages resembling arms and ending in blunt metal blades, but what stood out was a metal cabinet of two meters and a half you may well have a statue inside.

-What's Inside?! - Percy asked.

'You'll see-

As we approached it I saw one of the Hispanic-looking campers, cabin eleven on the pole with sharp arms with his sword and armor of practice, we quickly realized it was Chris Rodriguez who greeted us amicably and quietly put his case and pressed a button on the center pole that looked disinclined straightened and raised his arms ready to attack.

Chris was on his guard, but he gave an order saying "Level One"

Machine soon began to fan her sharp arms to attack mode, but slow and synchronized attack the camper followed with his sword as if choreographed.

'Actually Leo is training-explained. -In itself is for novice campers, has three levels, with the exception of zero in which only defends ... but still perfect when you start with that to handle a sword-

-Amazing-babble Annabeth leering architecture of the machine and trying to understand it.

-Still have not seen anything! - Leo exclaimed excitedly.

- The post is for newbies! - Exclaimed a voice "almost" feminine about them, but my boyfriend insist dominate completely before moving on to this-

Suddenly there came another camper, cottage 5, to the second bone machine the controller, and unfortunately, Percy recognized.

Hello-wimp! - Clarisse said Percy. -Arrive early as always

-Hi Clarisse-I answer without much encouragement. -I also see you said again sarcastically.

He put on his helmet and sword and shield in hand, stood in front of the PLC.

-Hey elf!, As you said it was the command-Leo told us specifically addressing.

-Pankration ... Genia-Leo said.

The son of ares only winced at the comment as if it would capture and then turned and uttered the word, immediately came alive automaton shield and sword raised his advance toward the camper.

-This is for advanced campers-explained Leo as Percy and Annabeth saw the little bout. Unlike post-this can simulate actual combat against an armed opponent, the machine has some moves and fighting style, which is ideal for experienced ... but not for novices-

The achievement ares Camper disarm the statue with a circular motion of his sword, Percy remembered that maneuver as Luke taught five years ago and while the camper was a statue of kneeling with his sword pointed at his neck.

-How about you?! - She directed us.

But the statue immediately hit him with his shield and sword picked our amazement camper and threatened him with this pointing to his chest.

-You forgot to hit him in the chest, genius! - Leo to bother him again.

After venting, Leo babbling a couple of numbers and letters and the controller was deactivated.

Percy wanted to say a compliment but the man stopped him and pointed to the cabin.

- Now came the main course! -

The camper approached a control panel set into the side of the cab and punched a sequence on the board.

With a sound pressure air the floodgates opened displaying a white smoke screen, when Percy and Annabeth dissipated saw as a robot took a heavy step up and out of his small cell.

New Little Cell?. That's because at first glance seemed to be only eight feet, crouched actually as it stood and easily reached three meters in height, your body was made up of several interconnected metal parts with small wires and gears, seemed a mix of big man and a giant fat.

-This thing looks menacing

Leo affirm that that word to describe it fell short. -Want to try?! -

Percy looked surprised, what she meant to try?!. But Valdez suggested he draw his sword, this uncapped Riptide and placed in front of the monster.

-What is special about this Leo?! - Annabeth asked.

Leo said we soon realized that he felt the camp, and is a summer recreation center, was also a training camp to speak with several of the boys during their stay in the past year, and it's all good ... but all the camp kids were mestizo latent desire to demonstrate their skills, and the only way they had was in searches or when fighting in a conflict mythological.

'But with this beauty, and not have to risk his life to face the real world he boasted.

-Percy ... I'm beginning to understand what it is-babble Annabeth

-What do you mean?! - He said. -I do not get it! -

'Do not worry, you'll understand in a moment,' said Leo who left a couple of steps.

Percy watched the giant metal waiting to conduct some movement, but it was Leo who got the word.

-Now Percy, think of a monster-

The last thing the head of Percy thought were the monsters, but the smile confianzuda his friend encouraged him.

'All right, I'm thinking ... in a minotaur! -

The giant began chirping electronic parts and instantly began to move side to side as if to disarm and rearm as a Rubik's Cube or more like a transformer!.

-No ... can be! -

After a few seconds the three-meter giant had become a minotaur very similar to that Percy had beaten twice.

The metal monster dark a vapor exhaled his breath bull nosed on Percy's face.

Then he said he thought of a Cyclops, and immediately disarm and rearm robot to become a cyclops, proved with other monsters like a manticore a lestrigón and dracaneae.

The transformer became each.

-What say Percy?! - Leo said.

-This is great-babble Percy. -Now we can learn new ways of dealing with the monsters-

The robot returned to its original form with a snap of the fingers of Leo.

'Really've done Leo-

Immediately Percy interrupt again, but this this time it was the sound of a horn ...

-So they finally arrived, said Chris aside practiced Post

-This will be interesting, imitating Clarisse said.

Annabeth and Percy were confused but asked that the couple was told to go to the big house with Chiron.

-Our camp will "hits" this year, said both.

The group next headed for the big house as footsteps when they saw a group of five huge birds heading to the same place, when they reached the foot of the small hill where lay the building so centaur Chiron galloped right into the group of shadows marking the landing site of the birds in the back of the big house.

The birds, which closely now recognized as Eagles landed on fresh green grass on top of them seemed to have a kind round saddles large diameter occupying the entire width of the back of the bird and several guys dressed in jeans with purple shirts mounted began to descend.

-Percy ... - Annabeth babbling excitedly.

-Come on! - Prompted him.

When you finally approach the youth group which had the purple shirts printed "SPQR" saw as a young blonde with fair skin and a small scar on the lip down and waved down after helping a girl with dark skin and hair brown with traces of a Cherokee.

-Hello friends! -

Jason replied Grace, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and camp leader Jupiter and Piper Mclean main cabin counselor and daughter of Aphrodite 10.

**Continued ...**


End file.
